the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2/Credits
Logos Opening Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad Amy Pascal Jordan Kerner Phil Lord Christopher Miller Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Based on the Video Games by Broderbund Inc. Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Jared Stern Executive Producers Karey Kirkpatrick Sergio Pablos Courtenay Valenti Allison Abbate Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Gal Gadot Hailee Steinfeld Ryan Potter Bill Hader Taraji P. Henson with Alan Tudyk and Scarlett Johansson Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Co-Producers Glenn Ficarra Tom McGrath Chris Meledandri Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Motion Designer John Hwang Associate Producer Tim Miller Story Supervisor Lucy Michaels Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Production Manager Pidge Gunderson Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Head of Story Paul Watling Feature Animation and Digital Intermediate by Movie Land Digital Production Services MLDPS Head of Production Katie Holt Associate Producer Skye Lyons Production Manager Johnny Depp Modeling Supervisor Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Supervising Technical Director Pidge Gunderson Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Christopher Miller Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Rotoscope Supervisor Christopher Barnett Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Motion Editorial Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Director Ben Juwono Lead Stereoscopic Supervisor John Walker Stereoscopic Director Karey Kirkpatrick Shading Supervisors Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski Lighting Supervisors Ricky Lawrence Andy Chua David Phillips Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Stereoscopic Supervisor Arthur MacDougall Compositing Supervisor Harrison Ford Motion Capture Supervisor Johnathan Christopher MacFarlane Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Supervising Sound Designer James Likowski Supervising Sound Editor Addison Teague Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Post Production Manager Kevin Hawkes Production Supervisor Glenn Ficarra Closing Editorial Effects Animation Digital Intermediate Production Production Services Development Group Custom Animation Production Resource Management For Movie Land Animation Studios Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers "Havana" Written by Camila Cabello, Jeffery Williams, Frank Dukes, Brittany Hazzard, Ali Tamposi, Brian Lee, Andrew Watt, Pharrell Williams, Louis Bell and Kaan Gunesberk Performed by Camila Cabello Produced by Frank Dukes and Matt Beckley Courtesy of Epic Records and Syco Music By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Let You Love Me" Written by Rita Sahatçiu Ora, Fred Gibson, Finn Keane Linus Wiklund, Noonie Bao and Ilsey Juber Produced by Fred Gibson and Finn Keane Performed by Rita Ora Courtesy of Atlantic Records UK By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Come Together Now" Written by Matt Johnson & Kim Schifino Performed by Matt & Kim Courtesy of Matt and Kim, Inc. By arrangement with The Greater Goods Co. "Something Just Like This" Lyrics and Composed by Christopher Mertin, Guy Berryman and Jonny Buckland Performed by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay Courtesy of Disruptor Records/Columbia Records By arrangement from Sony Music Entertainment "No Roots" Written by Alice Merton and Nicholas Rebscher Produced by Nicholas Rebscher Under License from Redeye Distribution "Electricity" Written by Mandy Sekiguchi, Shûhei Nogae, Kan Takagi, Verbal, Lil Uzi Vert, Pharrell Williams and Zero Courtesy of Ultra Music By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Copyright © 2013 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Category:Credits